Magna Defender
:This '''Magna Defender' article is about the original character, for the second one who fought alongside the Lost Galaxy rangers, see the Mike Corbett article.'' The Magna Defender is a lone warrior and the sworn enemy of Scorpius. Prior to the death of his son, Zika, he was once a honorable warrior who fought for justice and peace. After Zika's death, he became motivated by his vengeance and disregarded his noble ideals, vowing to stop at nothing to avenge his son. Later in the series, the Magna Defender passed his powers on to Mike Corbett. Throughout the rest of the series, Mike was known as the Magna Defender when he used the powers. History The Magna Defender was among the many participants that fought in the battle that occurred over 3,000 years ago. It is believed that he was once a guardian of sorts to the Lights of Orion. Around that time, the Magna Defender's homeworld was attacked and overrun by Scorpius and his monsters. His son, Zika, was used as a shield to prevent him from attacking Scorpius' army and killed shortly thereafter when he tried to attack Scorpious. The Magna Defender swore revenge for both his son and their planet. At some point, the Magna Defender arrived on Mirinoi to release the Lights of Orion. There, on the jungle planet, he fought and lost to his arch-rival, Treacheron. Gravely wounded, Treacheron's final attack sent him tumbling into a pit on the planet. His plans of vengeance thwarted, the Defender remained in the pit for a number of years before Leo's brother Mike fell into the same pit. The Magna Defender possessed his body, escaping the pit and setting out after Scorpius and the legendary Lights of Orion. Using his Torozord, he fought several battles against his enemy. Obsessed with revenge, he had no qualms about going through the Rangers or even civilians in the pursuit of his vengeance, and so was a frequent foe of the Rangers despite their common enemies. Later, while attempting to destroy Scorpius, (in a last-ditch attempt that would have destroyed Terra Venture as well) the Magna Defender was wounded. His son Zika came to him and told him that he believed in him and knew that he could make the right choice. So when he met Leo he revealed to Leo that he was merged with Mike. Seeking to undo the damage he caused to Terra Venture in his attempt to finish off Scorpius, and after being prompted to return to good and renounce his hateful ways by an apparition of Zika, Magna threw himself into the energy pit he had created, sacrificing his life to neutralize its energy and save Terra Venture. In the process, Mike was released. The spirits of Magna and Zika later appeared to Mike when the Rangers were in peril, giving him the Magna Blaster in Sword mode, the source of the Magna Defender powers. Much like with the Quasar Sabers, a two-part morpher also appeared on Mike's arms, allowing him to become the new Magna Defender. This two-part morpher was actually the morpher from Gosei Sentai Dairanger, the sentai series from which footage was lifted to create the second season of Power Rangers. Using the Magna Blaster and Torozord, Mike did battle with many foes of the Rangers. Later, Mike sacrificed Torozord and his powers to free Terra Venture from the Lost Galaxy. Prior to Mike's sacrifice of the powers, Magna Defender's spirit appeared to him and motivated him to perform the action. Magna Defender's spirit appeared to Mike again afterwards, this time to congratulate him for his heroism and that he had fulfilled the Magna Defender's destiny. Years later, a version of the Magna Defender-whether Mike with his powers restored or the original somehow revived-appeared to fight as one of the Legendary Rangers in the final battle with The Armada. Forms - Mega Defender= Zords *Defender Torozord **Torozord }} Ranger Key The Magna Defender Ranger Key is The Magna Defender's personal Ranger Key. Orion used this in order to take on the form of the Magna Defender in the final battle with Emperor Mavro. Notes *In Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, Villamax's counterpart is the one who had a conflict with Magna Defender's counterpart, not Treacheron's. *Also in Gingaman, Zika's counterpart is Magna Defender's counterpart's little brother, rather than his son. *The Magna Defender is the third character (excluding villains) to be killed in the Power Rangers series. The first was Zordon, the second was his son Zika and the fourth would be Kendrix (albeit temporarily). *Magna Defender and Zika's homeworld was a gray planet with a grainy surface with a red nebula behind it. It's not to be confused with Mirinoi after Furio's attack.Writer's Guide to the (Early) Power Rangers Universe - Magna Defender *Though not officially stated, the Magna Defender acts much like the 6th Ranger of the Lost Galaxy series, despite being considered an Extra Ranger. *In the Japanese dub of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Magna Defender is voiced by Seiji Sasaki, who also voiced Stargull in Ep. 22 of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Messiah in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. References See Also Category:Ranger-like allies Category:Deceased PR Rangers Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Rangers with Zord forms Category:Galaxy Rangers Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:PR Anti-Heroes Category:PR Non-Color Names Category:Aliens